Talk:Watchtower/@comment-43754841-20190908005349
North Watchtower, where you place the generator: Obviously, get the motorcycle and the generator first. You can’t get here without the motorcycle and you can’t open up the northern oak woods and snow areas without the generator. Also bring a crowbar, because the fence must be opened with it. If you die, your motorcycle will auto-spawn back at your base. Don’t bother with the Oak Trees unless you’re going to take your oak logs home first! There are two waves of zombies. The first is already in the fenced in area of the level. It’s mostly big slow zombies; bloaters and abominations. This is the easy part. Kill all of those then place the generator. The hard part comes after you place the generator and the second wave of zombies starts. I died in the fenced-in area because I got surrounded. Odds are you will die when the second wave starts. Don’t bring any more than you need to defeat half dozen abominations and a couple fast biters. (I lost an AK-47 here because I died twice and my AK was on my first corpse.) Bring enough armor for the second wave or wear little and come back with good armor. You will be hunted by ~10 biters. Defeating the second wave can be done with a little finesse. Here’s the trick: 1. THE ZOMBIES WILL STAY AGGRO’D WHEN YOU LEAVE. No sneaking for wave 2! 2. *** DON’T LEAVE THE LEVEL WHERE YOU COME IN, WHERE YOUR MOTORCYCLE SITS! *** 3. The zombies will chase you to where you leave and be in that same spot when you re-enter the area. 4. If you leave the level where your motorcycle is the zombies will be waiting there where you spawn and you will start a cycle of endless death unless you can somehow outrun them. 5. The trick is to lead them away from the spawn area to the far sides of the board, left or right of the fenced area, and leave the level from there. That way they’re offscreen when you respawn, over a dozen zombies. 6. Re-enter the level and you will spawn near the bike, Southeast side, center. 7. Wait with a gun for them to come find you. I could get 3-5 shots off with a Glock before I had to start running again. 8. Run to the right or left away from them and draw them to the far side of the board. 9. Wait a second in the green area, almost leaving the level. 10. I was able to get another 2-3 shots off into the fast biter horde before leaving the level. 11. If you time it right you can leave the level with little or no damage because their hits won’t register! 12. Heal outside the level from inventory, etc. 13. Re-enter the level. 14. Wait for them near the entry point, fire a few shots, run to the far end of the fenced area, fire off a few more, and ditch the level. 15. Rinse and repeat until all are gone. 16. Harvest your Oak and whatnot. It took me over 10 kite cycles like this to wear them down to where I could melee to finish them off. I don’t know precisely how many are in each wave, but I counted corpses after I beat them all and saw: 6 Bloaters 3 Toxic Abomination 16 Fast Runners Good Luck! -Cinocard